family's secret(s)
by the strange black heart
Summary: A Sacramento un tueur en série massacre des familles de sang froid. Aucune piste ne se présentait aux yeux des agents du CBI. Lisbon commençait à être débordée par la vitesse à laquelle les crimes avaient lieu, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les agents allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour stopper ce tueur, mais qui allait être assez malin pour coincer cet homme ? (présence d'oc)
1. Prologue

A Sacramento un tueur en série massacre des familles de sang froid. Aucune piste ne se présentait aux yeux des agents du CBI. Même le médium blond ne savait pas comment faire pour stopper ce tueur. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette affaire et préférait laisser son masque de clown sur son visage d'ange, au grand désarroi de son équipe. Mais en réalité, cette affaire lui faisait trop penser à sa vie d'avant, à ses souvenirs, trop douloureux pour en parler. Sa chef commençait à être débordée par la vitesse à laquelle les crimes avaient lieu, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aux journalistes qui la harcelaient de questions, assez déplacées, et très agressives. Teresa Lisbon savait bien que la police était très loin d'arrêter ce tueur mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Mais il fallait quand même avouer que ce tueur était malin et très redoutable, il n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne, il tuait de sang froid femmes, hommes, enfants, jeunes ou vieux...Aucune différence, aucune pitié. Les agents du CBI allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour stopper ce tueur, mais qui allait être assez malin pour coincer cet homme...


	2. Chapter 1

Après une conférence mouvementée, une jeune femme retourna au bureau, elle était déprimée et désespérée. Elle était grande et brune, un visage volontaire où tranchaient deux grands yeux verts. Lisbon se passa la main sur le visage, cherchant à retrouver une certaine contenance. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle savait que ses agents la connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Elle entra dans l'espace de travail et inspecta son équipe. Un petit homme, asiatique, provenant de la Chine, était à son bureau il relisait tous les dossiers des victimes et tentait de trouver la faille sur ce tueur en série des plus sordides. Sa plaque portait le nom de Cho. Une jolie petite rouquine était avec un grand homme brun aux allures de gros ours en peluche. Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient en train de discuter, l'homme assis sur le bureau de la jeune femme, et celle-ci faisant tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse à café vide, elle se sentait incompétente face à ce tueur. Rigsby tentait de la réconforter, mais hélas sans grand succès. Sur le canapé, un homme d'âge mûr dormait. Il était blond et habillé d'un costume trois pièces. En réalité, Jane faisait semblant de dormir, c'était non seulement comme une défense, car il savait que ses collègues ne savaient pas quand il faisait semblant, et quand il ne le faisait pas, mais aussi une forme de séparation entre lui et le reste de ses collègues. Et en faisant semblant, il pouvait facilement les espionner et travailler sur les informations dans son esprit, qui était aussi vif que celui d'un renard, à l'instar de celui de la jeune fille très tatouée perchée sur de hauts talons. Celle-ci tenait une tasse à thé dans la main et faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, observant le dehors, les yeux fermés, appréciant visiblement la chaleur qui frappait sa peau. L'agent Kirarin, à moitié asiatique, semblait en perpétuelle méditation. Lorsque Lisbon pénétra dans la salle, tous levèrent les yeux vers elle, sauf Jane, qui avait les jambes allongées sur le divan marron, les bras sur son ventre et sa tête blonde posée sur le rebord du divan. La jeune femme s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le divan, juste à côté des jambes du mentaliste. Sa manière de souffler fit ouvrir les yeux de l'homme au costume trois pièces. Il se redressa voyant que sa partenaire avait besoin de se détendre. Il se mit à côté d'elle, et lui lança un sourire à moitié compatissant, à moitié consolateur. Il eut un silence, durant quelques minutes, puis Cho osa demander :

« Alors patron ? »

Lisbon lui lança un regard des plus dubitatifs. Et l'agent Kirarin, Elyon de son prénom, savait parfaitement ce qui allait en découler. Elle la connaissait comme si elle l'avait faite cette équipe.

« C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Jane.

\- Comment ça nul ?! Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi, devant une vingtaine de journalistes qui vous posent des questions à dormir debout, et qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas leur donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! »

Jane leva les yeux en l'air comme s'il avait comprit qu'il venait de se mettre Lisbon à dos. Elyon lui adressa un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ça, il aurait pu, et même dû, le prévoir.

« Pour le moment c'est vrai qu'on a rien mais ça va changer, fit Grace avec un sourire, à demi sûre d'elle.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment ? lança Lisbon, légèrement en colère.

\- Bah au moins j'essaie, peut-être qu'en cherchant pour de vrai on pourrait trouver quelque chose ? supposa de nouveau la jeune recrue du CBI.

\- Arrêtez donc de croire au père noël ! lança sa chef.

\- Tu devrais cesser de t'en prendre à elle, elle n'y est pour rien si le tueur est assez malin pour couvrir ses traces, apaisa Elyon de sa voix calme. »

Teresa lui adressa un regard noir, ce à quoi la jeune femme ne réagit même pas. Van Pelt laissa tomber, ce n'était effectivement pas le moment de tenter de convaincre sa chef. Lisbon était si déprimée qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque à son collègue qui posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Van Pelt pour la rassurer et lui donner du courage. Car cette jeune femme, en plus d'Elyon l'optimiste, était bien la seule à croire qu'ils pouvaient attraper ce tueur, était-ce le fait de son jeune âge ? Ou peut-être l'adrénaline que les tueurs en série provoquent chez les jeunes policiers ? Non, c'était plutôt un signe de révolte...Une révolte contre ce tueur qui n'hésitait pas à massacrer des enfants à peine âgés de plus de 6 ans. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun des membres de l'équipe de Lisbon ne propose une solution, c'était presque impensable pour eux que ce type s'en sorte, mais ils n'avaient rien, même pas une trace ADN, ou un cheveu, ou même une empreinte de chaussure. Après deux heures d'attente, le téléphone du bureau de Van Pelt sonna : on venait de découvrir une nouvelle famille massacrée. La jeune rousse raccrocha, et regarda ses collègues, les larmes aux yeux.

« On a un nouveau meurtre...


	3. Chapter 2

_La jeune rousse raccrocha, et regarda ses collègues, les larmes aux yeux._

_« On a un nouveau meurtre..._

\- Encore ?! Mais il n'y a eu que 48 heures entre celui-ci et le dernier ! s'exclama Rigsby.

\- C'est sûr que c'est le même tueur ? demanda Jane en se redressant une nouvelle fois du divan et en enfilant sa veste grise.

\- Les corps, enfin ce qu'il en reste, on été retrouvés dans les chambre respectives, et les enfants avaient l'âge habituel. Ça te va comme comparaison ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas, lui répondit-il calmement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- T'impliquer autant. C'est pas bon tu sais ?

\- Tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui devient totalement incontrôlable lorsqu'on est face à John le Rouge ?! »

Jane la fixa et préféra aller les attendre dans la voiture. Il est vrai que cet homme en apparence jovial et moqueur pouvait très vite devenir agressif, violent et voire machiavélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi.

« Eh, t'y as été un peu fort là, rétorqua Elyon. En plus, tu sais pertinemment qu'il a raison.

\- Je sais...fit-elle, les yeux brillants et le remord dans la gorge.

\- On couche ici ou quoi ? lança Lisbon devant l'ascenseur.

\- On arrive patron !

\- Van Pelt, restez là ! Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour les appels. »

La jeune agent obéit, mais cela n'était pas sans une pointe de colère envers sa chef parfois la jeune femme avait la sensation que sa chef ne voulait pas la voir évoluer, qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans son équipe, mais au fond Grace savait que ces pensées négatives n'étaient que du vent. Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, un tas de voisins s'était rassemblés devant la maison, ils criaient des tas de choses aux policiers, les traitant parfois d'incompétents. Lisbon avait dit à ses hommes dans la voiture de marcher droit devant eux et de ne pas écouter les personnes en colère qui étaient devant la maison. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent du 4X4 noir, et qu'ils avancèrent sur le chemin les menant à la maison, Jane ne put s'empêcher de parler à une femme en sanglot.

« Vous avez de la peine ? lui avait-il demandé.

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'abruti ! Je viens de perdre ma sœur et ses enfants !

\- Vous pleurez pour eux...et pas pour le mari de votre sœur?

\- Quoi ?! Mais si !

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Patrick Jane, je travaille pour le CBI, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Vous êtes un flic ? Pourquoi vous faites pas votre boulot ?! »

Lisbon, chercha son médium du regard, mais, ne le voyant pas, elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de pas joli allait arriver, et qu'elle allait encore en prendre pour son grade. Elyon lui montra la porte d'un signe rapide de la main. Lisbon envoya Elyon à la recherche de son fauteur de trouble.

« Écoutez, reprit Jane, je suis là pour retrouver le tueur de votre famille, mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas parlé de votre beau-frère au départ ? Était-il violent?

\- Non ! Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré pour dire ce genre de chose ! »

Un homme à côté de la femme venait d'entendre la dernière question de Jane et surtout la réponse de la femme. Ni une ni deux, il colla un poing monumental à Jane qui se retrouva très vite sur les fesses. Il se tenait le nez et gémissait des choses incompréhensibles. Elyon arriva, le mit debout, et l'emmena jusque dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « on trace droit devant sans parler à qui que se soit » ?

\- Bah..., conclut-il en la regardant tel un enfant de 4 ans.

\- Au travail maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un mouchoir.

\- Oui... »

Il regarda autour de lui, il vit des photos de la famille, les enfants étaient très souriant, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient à côté de leur père. C'était la même chose pour la mère, qui était une femme ravissante avec un très beau sourire mais qui malheureusement ne le montrait qu'avec ses enfants. Jane en conclut très vite que cet homme n'était pas le père parfait. Sur ce sujet, Jane songea qu'il n'était pas non plus le père parfait...Est-ce qu'un père provoquerait la mort prématuré de son enfant ? Et est-ce qu'il en oubliait les autres ? Comme pour le sortir de ses idées macabres, Lisbon l'appela, elle était dans la chambre des parents, c'était pour elle la seule chose qu'elle ferait voir à son coéquipier. Même si cette pièce était recouverte de sang, elle savait que Jane supporterait facilement la vue des corps des adultes mais en revanche qu'il ne supporterait pas celle des enfants. Lorsque Jane arriva, il vit en premier lieu la femme qui avait une main tendue vers la porte d'en face de sa chambre, sur celle-ci était inscrit le nom de l'un de ses enfants, Maya. Sur la porte d'à côté, était inscrit le nom, Sam.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sur la porte d'à côté, était inscrit le nom, Sam. _

Jane regarda Lisbon et lui dit.

« Elle voulait sauver ses enfants.

\- Nous le savons Jane, tout le monde voudrait sauver ses enfants, dit Elyon d'une voix légèrement cinglante.

\- Le mari était agenouillé et ligoté comme les autres ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez à quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Peut-être, demandez à Grace de faire des recherches sur les autres familles, et demandez lui de voir si l'un des deux parents n'étaient pas un parent violent, fit-il en scrutant du regard la chambre. »

Celle-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une chambre banale dans une maison banale, pour une famille banale, mais pourtant quelque chose avait fait qu'elle avait été choisie pour mourir.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Lisbon en insistant.

\- Le mari de cette famille était un homme violent, indiqua Elyon.

\- Comment vous en avez déduit ça ?

\- Les gosses et la mère ne sourient jamais à ses côtés. Sur aucune des photos, conclut Elyon. »

Pendant que Lisbon appela Van Pelt, Jane en profita pour aller voir la chambre des enfants celle de Maya était bien rangée, il y avait des peluches et des poupées, elle avait sa maison de poupées près de son lit, un service à thé en plastique sur la petit table au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre aux rideaux roses. Sur la photo de la table de chevet, on voyait sa petite tête blonde rire, son sourire était d'un tel éclat que Jane en eut un frisson. Mais le lit en revanche était défait, la petite avait dû entendre ce qui se passait, et elle avait dû aller se cacher dans la chambre de son grand frère. Jane fit demi-tour et alla dans l'autre chambre, où était déjà Elyon. Il recula à la vue des corps : les deux enfants avaient été tué d'un coup de couteau, leurs mains étaient l'une dans l'autre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu se séparer devant leur mort certaine. Jane eut les larmes aux yeux, ces enfants avaient l'âge de sa fille, lorsqu'elle aussi avait été tuée. Même s'il détestait John le Rouge, il le respectait au moins pour une chose : sa fille n'avait pas souffert. Ce tueur était pire que son ennemi, il massacrait les parents mais aussi les enfants et de la même manière.

« Jane ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas entrer dans cette chambre ! s'exclama la vive voix de Lisbon, en offrant un regard noir à Elyon, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Regardez-les, ils ont l'air si paisibles, si sereins. Comment font-ils pour ne pas avoir peur de la mort ?

\- Quoi ? Jane tout le monde a peur de la mort.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir peur ? Ils savaient ce qui allait leur arriver ! Ils n'ont pas eu peur, ils n'ont pas faibli devant la mort ! Ce sont des enfants pour certaines personnes, pour moi ce sont des héros !

\- Jane, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. On doit retrouver ce type et le mettre derrière les barreaux.

\- Si je le retrouve, il n'ira pas ! fit Jane avant de s'en aller vers la voiture, il passa devant les gens déchainés par la colère, il ne les entendait presque pas, il ne les voyait presque plus, le Jane souriant et moqueur, était devenu le Jane déstabiliser et autodestructeur.

\- Patron, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Rigsby.

\- On retourne au central. »

De retour au central, les agents commencèrent une sorte de débriefing, qui hélas ne servirait à rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Pas d'empreinte ! Pas d'ADN ! Pas de trace quelconque de cet homme ! fit Rigsby en fixant un beignet sur le bureau de manière général, Rigsby était ce qu'on pouvait caractériser de ventre sur pattes, mais là, cette affaire le retournait complètement et il n'avait pas faim.

\- On a rien ? demanda Lisbon écœurée.

\- Rien du tout, répéta Cho.

\- Si, Jane avait vu juste, chaque père de nos familles assassinées était catalogué comme père indigne, violent ou irresponsable, expliqua Van Pelt.

\- Il avait encore raison. Où est-il au fait ? demanda la chef du service.

\- I-il est rentré chez lui, il nous a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, lança Rigsby.

\- C'est ici chez lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ? répliqua Lisbon. Vous avez des idées pour retrouver ce type ?

\- Non ! firent les deux hommes.

\- Moi j'en ai une Lisbon, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, déclara Elyon après un grand moment de silence de sa part.

\- Dis toujours, au point où on en est...


	5. Chapter 4

_\- Dis toujours, au point où on en est..._

\- On pourrait faire appel à cette équipe de profiler, celle du FBI, elle est spécialisée dans les crimes de ce genre.

\- C'est une idée qui ne me ravit pas, mais tu as raison, lâcha Lisbon. Appelles-les. Moi, je vais chercher notre électron libre. »

Dans l'état de Virginie, à Quantico, l'agent Hotchner, un grand homme brun au visage carré et strict, triait des papiers lorsque l'agent Jennifer Jarreau, une jolie blonde pétillante et pleine de vie plus connue sous le nom de JJ, entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son chef.

« Hotch on a besoin de nous à Sacramento !

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- Un tueur qui massacre des familles, il vient d'en tuer deux en 48 heures. Ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Ils sont à combien de familles tuées ?

\- Cinq jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils nous appellent ? s'exclama Hotch, un brin en colère.

\- Je préviens les autres ? demanda la jeune femme avec douceur pour calmer son collègue.

\- Non, merci, je vais y aller avec Reid et Morgan. Dis à Rossi que je lui laisse les rennes de la maison.

\- Bien monsieur. »

L'agent Hotchner ne voulait pas mettre tous ses agents sur cette affaire car en ce moment, les tueurs en série avaient soudainement tous envie de tuer en même temps. Il prit son sac, et, suivi de ses deux hommes, ils partirent en voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport où leur jet privé les attendait. Dans l'avion, comme à leur habitude, ils examinèrent les dossiers. Le jeune docteur Reid paraissait totalement retourné pas les photos, il avait beau faire ce métier depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ce genre de photos. Morgan, lui, arrivait à faire ce travail mais c'était tout aussi difficile pour lui de voir des photos d'enfants massacrés comme celles qu'il avait sous les yeux. En revanche, Hotch en avait déjà tellement vu qu'il ne regardait plus les photos rien que le fait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait voir dessus le rendait malade. Dans tout les cas, ils savaient tous les trois que cette affaire n'allait pas être simple. Ils arrivèrent enfin au CBI, quartier général de l'équipe de Lisbon. Celle-ci n'étant pas là, ses trois agents ne savaient pas trop quoi dire aux fédéraux. Elyon se dévoua et se retourna vers eux, avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

« Agent Kirarin, vous devez être les profilers ?

\- Oui, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Morgan et le docteur Reid.

\- Salut ! firent les deux hommes tandis qu'Elyon s'inclinait respectueusement.

\- Où est votre chef ? demanda Hotch.

\- Heu...l'agent Lisbon, ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, elle a été chercher un de nos... collègues. »

Avait répondu Van Pelt. Elle avait hésité pendant quelques seconde à dire que Jane était leur collègue, avec tout ce qu'il leur faisait endurer, comment le considérer comme un collègue ? Mais en même temps, vu le nombre de fois où il les avait aidé à résoudre une affaire, même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas du tout orthodoxes, il était un membre irremplaçable au sein de l'équipe.

« Comment ça ? demanda Morgan. »

Soudain on entendit une voix de femme en train de râler après un homme élégant, blond et tenant une tasse vide dans la main droite.

« Vous allez comprendre, fit Van Pelt en s'écartant discrètement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas poli de partir sans prévenir !

\- Oh ! Lisbon, je ne vous avais pas dit que je devais aller chercher quelque chose ? demanda Jane avec son petit air innocent.

\- Non ! Et ne prenez pas cet air avec moi !

\- Désolé...Promis la prochaine fois je vous le dit !

\- Jane ! »

Lisbon commença à aller vers son bureau, sa colère était telle qu'elle n'avait même pas vu les agents du FBI. Elle ressortit de son bureau en furie et se mit à crier.

« JANEEEEEEEEE ! »

Elle tenait un morceau de papier dans ses mains, cela devait être une plainte reçue contre lui après son petit accrochage avec l'homme de la veille.

« Oups...lâcha Jane en allant vers la cuisine.

\- Lisbon, intervint Elyon. Voilà les agents du FBI. »


	6. Chapter 5

_\- Lisbon, intervint Elyon. Voilà les agents du FBI. »_

Lisbon dévisagea Hotch, le jaugeant avant de lui parler.

« Salut ! Agent Lisbon.

\- Agent Hotchner. On a lu les dossiers, on voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez attendu aussi longtemps avant de faire appel à nous ?

\- Vous vous prenez pour des super héros ou quoi ?! aboya la jeune femme. C'est Kirarin qui a proposé de vous appeler, moi ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit !

\- Lisbon, soyez plus aimable avec nos invités. Il faut lui pardonner, elle n'aime pas admettre quand j'ai raison !

\- JANE !

\- Suffit, siffla doucereusement Elyon. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de se mettre dans son canapé.

« C'est qui ? demanda Hotch, trouvant cet homme plus qu'illuminé.

\- Patrick Jane, commença Rigsby.

\- C'est un emmerdeur ! Bon puisque vous êtes là, autant travailler ensemble. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Lisbon, enfin calmée.

\- Bon, on est d'accord avec vous sur le point qu'il y a des ressemblances, mais la première chose flagrante c'est qu'il y a au moins deux tueurs travaillant en équipe, fit Reid.

\- Flagrante ? répéta Cho. Peut-être pour vous mais pour nous !

\- Désolé. Au téléphone vous avez dit que vous aviez trouvé des ressemblances sur les victimes ?

\- Oui, on s'est aperçu que les pères étaient considérés comme des mauvais pères, répliqua Rigsby. En quoi c'est important pour votre profil ?

\- On s'était déjà fait un pré-profil dans le jet, cette information nous permet de l'améliorer, fit Morgan.

\- C'est-à-dire? demanda Lisbon.

\- Ok, en général on attend d'avoir plus de données mais vu le temps qu'on a déjà perdu, on va le faire maintenant.

\- Attendez, qu'entendez vous par données ? demanda Van Pelt.

\- De nouvelles victimes ! lança Jane, allongé sur le canapé. Quelqu'un veut un thé ? demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement. »

Tout le monde resta figé, Hotch se demanda alors si le CBI était une agence gouvernementale ou un asile pour malades ?

« On a cinq familles assassinées en quelques jours, les tueurs sont précis et très organisés. Ils ne laissent aucune trace, aucun indice. Les cibles sont choisies et avec l'information que vous nous avez donnée, on peut voir que les pères étaient tous des pères violents ou indignes, on peut donc en conclure que ce sont eux les premiers visés, annonça Reid.

\- Alors pourquoi tuer la femme et les enfants ? demanda Lisbon. Ca n'a pas de sens !

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils considèrent que la mère est autant responsable que le père des coups donnés. Elle ne les a pas donnés elle-même, mais elle n'a rien fait contre, proposa Elyon, de la fumée de son thé montant telle une colonne jusqu'à son visage de porcelaine.

\- C-c'est exact, dit Spencer, étonné par la faculté d'adaptation de la jeune femme.

\- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, rougit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci, dit Reid.

\- Et pour les enfants Elyon, qu'as-tu à nous proposer, toi qui es si intelligente ? railla Jane.

\- Quand les parents d'enfants meurent, ceux-ci sont envoyés en famille d'accueil, comme tu le sais si bien Jane. C'est peut-être pour leur éviter ça, continua Elyon en haussant les épaules.

\- Encore une fois, c'est exact. Cependant, on pourrait croire que tout ceci n'est l'œuvre que d'un tueur, enchaîna Morgan. Mais, vu le mode opératoire, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un tueur désorganisé qui s'en prend aux parents, puis un tueur organisé qui s'en prend aux enfants. Celui-ci se prend pour un ange de la mort, il délivre les enfants de leur terrible vie il ne veut pas qu'ils souffrent.

\- Ils les ont tué ! Ces deux cinglés n'ont aucune excuse !

\- Nous ne leur en cherchons en aucun cas.

\- Rigsby a raison, quoi que ces tueurs pensaient faire, je ne leur ferrai pas de cadeaux quand je les aurai retrouvés, fit Jane.

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, Jane ! Et puis pour commencer, c'est nous qui l'arrêterons, vous vous resterez ici, affirma Lisbon.

\- Quoi vous me punissez ?! demanda Jane.

\- Dîtes, je suppose que ces messieurs n'ont pas que notre affaire en cours, si nous voulons qu'ils continuent à nous aider, il faudrait que vous la boucliez tous les deux, on a déjà 20 morts dans la morgue, lâcha Elyon, ses yeux ouverts et lançant des éclairs.

\- Merci. Ce que Reid veut dire, c'est qu'on a sûrement affaire à deux justiciers. Ces types ont dû vivre ce que ces gosses ont vécu, et ils veulent les aider. Ils veulent les empêcher de souffrir comme eux ont souffert. On doit chercher dans les familles d'accueil, les dossiers des services sociaux et ceux de la police, rétorqua Morgan.

\- Je pense que nos tueurs doivent avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, pas plus, pas moins. Ils sont trop jeunes pour être conscients de ce qu'ils font et assez vieux pour être capables de se contrôler.

\- Van Pelt, vous vous occupez des services sociaux. Cho, des rapports de police. Rigsby vous faîtes des recherches pour voir s'il n'y a pas eu d'autres affaires dans ce genre, distribua Lisbon.

\- Et nous on vous accompagne pour voir le lieu du dernier crime, déclara Hotch.

\- Chouette, on va avoir des amis ! fit Jane. Je prend ma veste, Lisbon je peux conduire ?

\- Non ! »


	7. Chapter 6

_\- Chouette, on va avoir des amis ! fit Jane. Je prend ma veste, Lisbon je peux conduire ?_

_\- Non ! »_

Tous arrivèrent devant la maison du dernier crime, Jane fut surprit de voir les voisins agir de manière naturelle, comme s'il y avait jamais eu de meurtre. Jane reconnu l'homme l'ayant frappé la veille. Lorsqu'il sortit de voiture, Jane lui envoya un « salut » avec un sourire arrogant et moqueur. L'homme le regarda et s'avança de manière très menaçante vers Jane. Celui-ci se détourna de la trajectoire de l'homme et se mit derrière Lisbon en lui disant :

« Lisbon, dangers public à deux heures.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lui ! fit-il en montrant l'homme du doigt et en faisant une moue presque apeurée.

\- Oh non ! lâcha-t-elle avant d'aller vers l'homme. »

Elyon offrit son regard le plus noir au mentaliste, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Morgan voulut aller aider Lisbon mais Jane l'arrêta.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez et faîtes-moi confiance, elle n'en n'a pas besoin, fit Jane en regardant la scène au loin. »

On vit Lisbon regarder le mec et lui montrer sa plaque. Elle avait l'air très ennuyée de devoir jouer à la baby-sitter et à la grande sœur en même temps.

« CBI ! Vous dégagez tout de suite ! Et ce type, foutez-lui la paix ! Les corps on été trouvés dans cette maison, suivez moi, dit-elle en faisant volte-face sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme.

\- Je vais vous attendre ici..., commença Jane.

\- Vous nous suivez c'est un ordre ! aboya Lisbon.

\- Mais d'habitude je dois rester dehors.

\- Oui mais en général personne ne vous attend pour vous massacrer !

\- Ah oui ? T'en es sûre ? demanda Elyon.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Hotch.

\- Oui, conclut Elyon.

\- Suivons-le avant qu'il ne fasse encore une connerie. »

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Morgan remarqua tout de suite le système de sécurité.

« Les agresseurs ont été invités.

\- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Il y a un système de sécurité. Si nos types étaient entrés par effraction, l'agence l'aurait su.

\- Ils ont pu le couper, lança Lisbon.

\- Non, aucune marque dehors. reprit Morgan.

\- Ok. Quoi d'autre ? »

Reid regarda la pièce, la salle à manger était restée comme telle, on voyait la table où la famille mangeait, les assiettes et les couverts étaient encore sur celle-ci. On y voyait aussi des cadres sur les étagères, les enfants étaient souriants et souvent avec leur mère sur les photos. La seule photo de famille qu'il y avait était coupée en deux en quelque sorte : les enfants étaient plus collés à la mère et celle-ci était un peu décalée de son mari. Reid n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jane déclara avant :

« Le père était violent, les enfants se cachent de lui.

\- Jane ! lança Lisbon gênée à la place de Jane.

\- Reid vas-y, lâcha Morgan. »

Hotch restait à l'écart pour observer la scène, il savait que cette coopération ne se finirait pas bien, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Il passa un main sur son visage, déjà fatigué par l'attitude puérile du consultant. Elyon se posa juste à côté de lui, fatiguée elle aussi de devoir le tenir en laisse. Elle regarda le jeune docteur parler, sachant à peu près ce qu'il allait leur dévoiler.

« Le fait que les enfants soient moins souriants quand ils sont avec leur père montre que leur père n'était pas un bon père. En revanche les enfants aimaient leur mère, vu les sourires qu'ils faisaient avec elle.

\- Hein ! fit Jane. Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Et alors ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes jaloux ! ricana Lisbon. Agent Reid, que pensez-vous du fait que le père était sûrement violent ?

\- Je dirais qu'il y a 88% de chance que ce soit ce problème effectivement qui fasse que les enfants soient très éloignés de leur père.

\- Et vous me trouvez bizarre ? s'exclama Jane en levant ses sourcils.


	8. Chapter 7

_\- Je dirais qu'il y a 88% de chance que ce soit ce problème effectivement qui fasse que les enfants soient très éloignés de leur père. _

_\- Et vous me trouvez bizarre ? s'exclama Jane en levant ses sourcils._

\- Silence ! Tu vois bien qu'il a des explications basées sur des faits réels et non sur des hypothèses abracadabrantes, le remit à sa place Elyon.

\- Peut-être mais moi je ne sors pas des chiffres de nulle part ! Et j'avais dit la même chose que lui d'abord !

\- Sauf que ces chiffres sont exact, et que toi, tu n'as pas la crédibilité d'un profiler, lança Elyon.

\- Jane ! Arrêtez de faire le gamin ! s'énerva Lisbon. Restez ici, pendant qu'on va voir en haut !

\- Mais...

\- Silence ! coupa-t-elle net. Plus un mot ! Assis et ne bougez plus, sous aucun prétexte ! Agent Hotchner et si on se remettait au travail ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. »

Arrivés en haut, pendant que Reid et Morgan analysaient les deux chambres, Hotch prit à part Lisbon.

« Agent Lisbon, je ne doute pas de vos capacités mais votre agent en bas, il...

\- Quel agent ? Jane ? C'est pas un agent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là alors ?

\- Il nous aide à résoudre des affaires, on doit juste le tenir en laisse mais sinon c'est un excellent consultant. Sauf quand il se prend la tête avec notre principal témoin, ou qu'il se la fait casser par notre suspect, ou qu'il..., elle allait continuer mais elle se stoppa voyant le regard interrogateur de Hotch. Bref, il ne vous ennuiera plus.

\- Je n'ai encore jamais travaillé avec un illuminé de telle sorte, vous êtes sur que ses souffrances personnelles ne vont pas le déstabiliser ?

\- Jane ? Déstabilisé ? Ce n'est pas possible, du moins sur cette affaire.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hotch.

\- Vous êtes profiler, à vous de trouver ! fit-elle sur la défensive, elle en avait trop dit à son goût elle savait que Jane débloquait dès qu'on lui parlait de John le Rouge, et puisque là il n'y avait pas ce tueur, elle pensait ne rien risquer.

\- Hotch venez voir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morgan ?

\- Je viens de trouver ça ! C'est un...

\- Un exemplaire des rapports des urgences ! continua Jane. Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que tous les regard s'étaient tournés vers lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous pas compris dans « restez en bas » ?! s'insurgea Lisbon.

\- Quoi ?! Le gamin a eu le droit de monter et pas moi ? C'est pas juste !

\- Ca suffit ! Jane, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune que c'est un gamin, il est plus mature et plus intelligent que toi ! Maintenant tu t'excuses et tu descends ! Immédiatement ! hurla Elyon.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il sans en penser un mot, avant de descendre.

\- Faites pas attention à lui, continua Lisbon. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit, reprit Morgan. Au nom de la mère, Marie Watson. Il est indiqué qu'elle a eu des côtes cassées, un bras aussi, et la mâchoire. A chaque fois elle dit qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

\- Menteuse ! lança Jane du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, continua Reid, dans la chambre de la petite fille il y a aucune trace de défense, en revanche la porte qui mène directement vers la chambre de son frère a été fermé à clé de intérieur. Le tueur s'est enfermé avec les enfants.

\- Peut-être pour aider l'autre tueur à maîtriser la mère, suggéra Lisbon, qui commençait à réellement aimer cette manière d'enquêter.

\- Sûrement.

\- Les voisins m'ont dit que le couple se disputait régulièrement et de ce fait, lorsqu'ils ont entendu la femme crier, ils n'ont rien fait, intervint Elyon.

\- L'habitude ! souffla Morgan en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Comment faire taire les enfants ? demanda Lisbon. »

Morgan la regarda étrangement, il leva son bras droit vers la tête de l'agent, mit sa main en forme de pistolet et lui dit d'une voix neutre :

« Si tu cries, je tue maman.

\- Ok, comme ça c'est clair, fit-elle en envoyant un regard mi-effrayé, mi-inquiet vers l'agent du FBI.

\- On dit que 35% des femmes battues vont voir la police mais en réalité, il y en a 45%. Seulement les 10% d'écart ne sont pas considérés comme de réelles déclarations de plainte car elles ne vont pas jusqu'au bout.

\- Lisbon sérieusement, vous trouvez ça normal ? Ce type ne parle qu'en chiffres !

\- Anata ga eigo o rikai shite inainode, watashi wa nihon de anata o oshiete agemashou. O kuria ! Ima !*

\- Jane, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais allez attendre dans la voiture !

\- Mais il y a ce type dehors.

\- Si vous continuez de vous foutre de mon coéquipier, c'est moi qui vais vous casser la tête, répliqua sauvagement Morgan.

\- On se calme ok. Je descends. Je vais me faire un thé.

\- C'est ça allez vous faire un thé, et nettoyez derrière vous ! lança Lisbon pour conclure. »

* * *

_Trad : Puisque tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, je vais te le dire en japonais. Dégage ! Maintenant !_


	9. Chapter 8

_\- C'est ça allez vous faire un thé, et nettoyez derrière vous ! lança Lisbon pour conclure. »_

Après que Jane soit descendu Lisbon reprit.

« Vous pensez sérieusement que cette femme a été voir la police, mais qu'elle a renoncé au dernier moment ?

\- Ca serait une possibilité.

\- Je vais demander à mon équipe de chercher de se côté.

\- On a fini.

\- Allons-y alors, avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose, balança Morgan. »

Ils repartirent tous dans la voiture, Jane venait d'embarquer une tasse avec son thé dedans, Lisbon était très désespérée mais elle ne fit rien car avec ce numéro-là, il n'y avait rien à faire, sauf faire appel à Elyon, qui arrivait à mieux le canaliser que les autres. Soudain un appel radio fit frémir Lisbon.

« A toutes les unités on nous signale un nouveau meurtre près du secteur 4 ! C'est un code rouge !

\- Un code rouge ? répéta Jane. C'est pas pour nous ça ?

\- Quand l'opérateur dit « à toutes les unités », c'est pour toutes les unités. Dont nous faisons partie, expliqua Elyon comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Exactement, fit Lisbon en faisant pivoter le volant vers la gauche Morgan fut envoyé sur Reid, lui-même envoyé sur Elyon, qui se retrouva collés à Jane, qui lui était collé à la vitre, tout comme Hotch.

\- Désolée.

\- Et après vous dites que c'est moi le chauffard ! déclara Jane en faisant la tête.

\- Vous, la ramenez pas !

\- Est-ce que ça va ? chuchota Reid à la jeune brune à côté de lui.

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, lui sourit-elle. »

Une fois arrivés devant la maison, ils savaient tous à quoi s'attendre : le père et la mère dans la chambre à coucher, massacrés tous les deux, et les enfants, dans leur chambre, tués également. Lisbon entra la première suivie du reste des passagers, ils montèrent directement, enfin juste avant Elyon eut le temps d'apercevoir de petites empreintes infimes qui menaient au jardin. Sur une des photos dans le couloir menant aux chambres, on voyait un chien. Dans la chambre des parents le topo était toujours le même : le père ligoté, la mère morte à l'entrée. Hotch se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants, celle avec la photo d'un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus était celle de Jason. L'autre, montrant un petit garçon blond aux yeux marron-noir, était celle de Zack. Hotch ouvrit celle de Jason, mais il n'y avait rien, des traces de sang mais aucune trace des enfants. Il se demanda où étaient les corps ? Jane, lui, ouvrit celle de Zack, pensant trouver les corps, mais à la place, il trouva un ours en peluche blanc, qui trainait par terre. Il se souvint qu'il avait offert le même à sa première fille, lors de son quatrième anniversaire. Sa fille jouait dans leur grand jardin, sa belle-mère faisait du piano. Jane était rentré sans faire de bruit, il avait embrassé tendrement sa femme et avait fait un très beau sourire à sa fille, qui avait couru dans les bras de son père, il lui avait dit « Joyeux anniversaire, petit ange ! » Elle lui avait dit « Il est trop beau papa. Je t'aime. » Jane eut un sourire béat. Dans ses pensées, sa fille avait le même sourire que le plus jeune des deux garçons, Zack, lorsque celui-ci était avec son chien. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle ne lui souriait plus, et ses gentilles phrases s'étaient transformées en piques amères. Il pensa ensuite à sa seconde fille. Il lui avait à elle aussi offert un ours en peluche. Elle était ravie de l'avoir reçu, et lui avait fait un sourire à faire fondre un glaçon. Jane observa toute la chambre, il avait récupéré l'ours en peluche. Il alla voir dans l'autre chambre.

« Hotch, il y a beaucoup de sang, mais pas de trace des enfants, pourquoi ?

\- Ils les auraient emmenés ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Reid, à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. »

Il observait la pièce comme s'il espérait retrouver des traces qui lui diraient où étaient les enfants. Mais en réalité personne ne regardaient au bon endroit.

« C'est peut être un imitateur ? suggéra Morgan. Le mode opératoire est différent ce coup-ci. La femme a été bougée et le mari a été vraiment amoché.

\- Hum, grommela Jane avant de s'en aller. »

Elyon aperçu l'ours, elle comprit très vite que ce n'était pas celui de Jane, et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle se haït pour repenser ainsi à son passé et suivit le mentaliste. Il commença à aller dans le jardin.

« Où va-t-il ? demanda Hotch.

\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas sa mère ! répliqua durement Lisbon. »

Jane sortie dans le jardin, il se mit par terre, assis devant la niche du chien il attendait visiblement quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? se demanda-t-elle.


	10. Chapter 9

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? se demanda-t-elle._

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'il se sent bien votre collègue ? demanda Hotch.

\- Oui, enfin je crois..., répondit Lisbon.

\- Aussi difficile à admettre que cela puisse être, ce qu'il fait ici est totalement logique, dit Elyon.

\- Logique ? Comment ça ? demanda Morgan.

\- Vous voyez ces petites traces au sol ? dit-elle en désignant le sol. Il s'agit de trace de sang, et vu leurs formes, les personnes qui les ont laissées étaient vivantes, et allaient dans cette direction, dit-elle en désignant la maison du chien. Pour moi, il s'agit de quelqu'un d'environ un mètre vingt. Donc, les enfants n'ont pas été enlevés, mais ils se sont réfugiés là. »

L'agent Morgan grogna. Il espérait que cette jeune fille avait raison, sans vraiment y croire pour autant. Soudain au bout de quelques secondes, on vit une tête blonde sortir de la niche du chien, suivit d'une tête brune. Les enfants se mirent en face de Jane, le plus jeune regarda Jane, il s'approcha doucement, prit son ours en peluche, et voyant que Jane ne lui faisait rien, il se cala dans ses bras et ne bougea plus. L'autre garçonnet fit de même, il se posa à la gauche de Jane, lui agrippa le bras et ne bougea plus. Jane tourna la tête vers l'équipe. Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.

« Je vais appeler la police locale pour leur dire que ce n'est plus la peine qu'ils recherchent les enfants, décréta Elyon.

\- J'appelle une ambulance, continua Lisbon sur le même ton heureux.

\- A votre avis il savait ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Hotch perplexe.

\- Jane ? Non ! Il fait juste confiance à son instinct ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils voulurent prendre les enfants, mais les deux petits se mirent à hurler, Zack arriva à se défaire des bras des secouristes et se réfugia dans ceux de Jane. Les enfants n'émettaient aucun mot, que des sons ou des grognements. Jane arriva, tenant dans ses bras Zack, vers l'homme qui tenait Jason.

« Je vais les tenir pendant que vous les contrôler, proposa Jane.

\- Merci. »

Les ambulanciers purent faire leur travail. Après avoir déclaré que les enfants ne souffraient de rien du tout, mais qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital pour certains soins préventifs, l'équipe se rendit au central, laissant Jane aller à l'hôpital également. Au bureau, Van Pelt demanda à Lisbon :

« On a appris que les enfants étaient encore en vie ! C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Van Pelt. Jane est avec eux.

\- Euh, patron, vous pensez vraiment que c'est raisonnable de laissez Jane avec ces enfants ? demanda Rigsby.

\- Vous en faites pas pour lui, et puis un peu de responsabilité pour une fois ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Pour autant qu'il les accepte, gronda Elyon.

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Et puis, l'envie de coincer celui qui a fait ça peut devenir plus importante que son devoir de protéger ces gosses...

\- Rigsby ! Ce sont des enfants, choqués et traumatisés, Jane ne va pas les brusquer !

\- Si vous le dites ! fit Cho en croisant les bras.

\- A vrai dire, ce sont les enfants qui ont pris votre collègue en otage, précisa Reid en souriant. Et puis cela peut nous être utile, continua-t-il avec un regard complètement égaré dans ses pensées, il va savoir les mettre en confiance et donc ils pourront sûrement lui parler. Ce sont des témoins.

\- Ce sont des enfants avant tout ! s'outragea Van Pelt.

\- Oui, mais ce sont également les seuls à avoir vu ce qui c'est passé. Ils peuvent nous en dire beaucoup sur les tueurs, expliqua calmement Elyon.

\- Cela peut aussi nous permettre d'attraper ces tueurs avant qu'ils ne s'attaquent à une autre famille, trancha Hotch. Nous allons demander à notre technicienne opératrice de se mettre au travail pour vous aider à trouver tous les renseignements sur cet homme et également sur les autres pères de famille.

\- Bien, Cho vous travaillerez avec cette personne, dit Lisbon.

\- Vous aurez juste besoin d'un poste informatique.

\- Dans ce cas, Van Pelt vous vous en occupez, corrigea Lisbon. Cho analysez les dossiers avec l'agent Reid et Rigsby, allez avec l'agent Morgan voir les dernières scènes de crime qu'il nous restait à voir. Je vais avec l'agent Hotchner récupérer Jane. Elyon, avec nous.

\- Reçu. »

Lisbon embarqua Hotch, suivis d'Elyon, un gobelet de thé récupéré rapidement dans la salle de détente. Seuls dans la voiture ils purent discuter tranquillement.

« Agent Lisbon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre manière de travailler mais comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cet homme ?

\- Qui ? Jane ? C'est... »

Elle laissa une pause le temps de trouver ses mots.

« C'est compliqué. Au départ on me l'a imposé, puis par la suite il est devenu indispensable. Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait qu'il soit incontrôlable mais on obtient des résultats. Sauf sur une affaire...

\- Cette fameuse affaire dont vous refusez de parler ? »


	11. Chapter 10

_\- Cette fameuse affaire dont vous refusez de parler ? »_

Lisbon ne répondit pas, elle venait d'en dire trop, elle se tut et laissa Hotch avec ses interrogations. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'hôpital dans un silence de mort. Hotch avait complètement oublié la présence d'Elyon à l'arrière. Lisbon arriva devant une salle d'examen, dans celle-ci se trouvait un homme, grand, blond et élégant. Elle sourit, elle vit pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie Jane sourire, mais ce n'était pas un simple sourire, c'était un vrai sourire. Un sourire franc, honnête, qui ne cachait aucun coup tordu, ni aucune arrogance. Lisbon eut la sensation de voir Jane revivre. Un frisson la fit frémir, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Jane à une autre époque, quelques années plus tôt où celui-ci jouait de son don pour arnaquer les gens et que le soir il serrait sa femme et ses filles dans ses bras avec un amour sincère et innocent. Hotch la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Agent Lisbon, vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? dit-elle alors qu'un jeune infirmier venait se poser devant elle.

\- Agent Lisbon, fit celui-ci, vous êtes d'accord ?

\- D'accord pour quoi ? fit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pour que votre collègue prenne sous tutelle les enfants ?

\- QUOI !

\- Les enfants refusent de faire quoi que se soit dès qu'il n'est pas là. Et votre agent a proposé de les prendre avec lui. Il a dit que vous serriez d'accord.

\- Mon agent ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, l'homme là-bas, conclut le jeune homme en désignant Jane avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations.

\- J'vais le tuer ! Je vous jure je vais le tuer ! fit elle d'un air étrangement calme. »

Elyon souriait en imaginant la scène, mais sachant pertinemment que la patronne ne s'en prendrait jamais à Jane. Cette dernière s'approcha de la chambre où Jane aidait les enfants à s'habiller, surtout le plus jeune Zack, qui était assis sur le lit presque à la même hauteur que Jane, légèrement baissé vers l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle était sur le point d'engueuler Jane lorsqu'il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tenez les enfants, voilà Teresa et Elyon. Elles sont très gentilles. Et le monsieur, c'est l'agent Hotchner.

\- Bonjour, firent d'une petite voix les enfants. »

Lisbon leur envoya un beau sourire. Après tout ils y étaient pour rien si Jane était un enfoiré par moment.

« Jane, je peux vous voir deux minutes?

\- Bien sûr, je reviens soyez sage. Elyon va rester avec vous.

\- Tu as promis de ne pas nous laisser..., dit Zack, au bord des larmes.

\- Je suis juste à l'entré, d'accord ? Personne ne viendra je te le promets.

\- D'accord... »

Jane sortit avec Lisbon, devant l'entrée de la chambre tout les deux parlèrent de la situation. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit Elyon leur montrer des tours de magie divers.

« Jane, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?!

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que vous venez de faire ! Ces enfants ne peuvent pas rester avec nous ! On enquête sur le meurtre de leurs parents ! C'est malsain !

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qui est malsain ? C'est de laissez seuls ces deux mômes ! Ils ont besoin de nous !

\- C'est à se demander qui a plus besoin de l'autre, rétorqua Lisbon. »

Jane ne répondit pas à la remarque, qui était plutôt franche mais légèrement déplacée ou du moins blessante pour le blondinet.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir tenue au courant, mais je vous en prie Lisbon, ces gamins sont terrifiés.

\- Vous les surveillez ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous prenez les responsabilités?

\- Oui ! fit Jane avec un superbe sourire.

\- Il serait temps, fit la voix cynique d'Elyon à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Les enfants, déclara-t-il à l'entrée, vous venez, on va au bureau ? »

Les deux petits lui prirent chacun une main et avancèrent avec lui. Hotch qui était resté avec l'infirmier, vit débarquer Jane, les gamins, Elyon et Lisbon. Celle-ci lui montra sa main devant lui avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. « Même pas un mot ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire. Hotch ne dit rien, même s'il souhaitait dire à cette femme que ce n'était pas un bleu en uniforme et que c'était également son enquête. Arrivés au central, Van Pelt était sur l'ordinateur à discuter tranquillement avec Garcia.

« Oh...Jane, mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir levé le nez de l'écran.


	12. Chapter 11

_« Oh...Jane, mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir levé le nez de l'écran._

\- Qui ils ? demanda Garcia qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son interlocutrice.

\- Oh ! fit Jane. Allez Grace, ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas Zack et Jason ? »

Les deux petits la regardèrent avec des regards égarés et intimidés.

« Jane, Lisbon sait qu'ils sont là ? demanda Van Pelt.

\- Hum oui, conclut-il en allant avec eux dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau.

\- Salut patron ! fit Rigsby en arrivant avec Morgan.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Je l'ai trouvé, comment dire,...étrange ! Ce type à une manière d'analyser une scène de crime qui est vraiment fascinante...flippante mais fascinante.

\- Rigsby ! Je parlais des découvertes sur l'affaire pas de la manière dont ils font leurs enquêtes ! largua Lisbon en croisant les bras.

\- Désolé patron ! lâcha l'agent en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est à chaque fois le même mode opératoire, en premier, ils ligotent le mari ils neutralisent le danger. Puis ils enferment les enfants, pour plus de sécurité, il ne faut pas que les enfants pleurent ou qu'ils alertent les voisins. Ils finissent leur première opération en tuant la mère, d'un coup vif et net, elle n'est pas responsable des coups, mais elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher. Aux yeux des tueurs, elle est coupable mais pas responsable. Et après c'est la phase deux, ils tuent le père de manière très brutale, ils se défoulent sur lui, lui faisant regretter d'avoir battus ses enfants.

\- Mais pourquoi tuer les enfants ? demanda Van Pelt.

\- C'est pour les sauver, fit Reid. Comme l'a dit votre collègue, lorsque les parents meurent, les enfants vont en foyer. De plus, nos suspects sont persuadés que les enfants ne pourront plus jamais sourire après ce qui s'est passé, donc pour les aider à aller mieux, ils les envoient dans un monde meilleur. Cela se voit à leur position. Les enfants sont en position fœtale, comme pour une nouvelle naissance, les tueurs ne les battent pas, ils leur enfoncent un couteau en plein cœur.

\- Ce sont quand même des tueurs, déclara Cho les bras croisés.

\- Oui, on ne dit pas le contraire, continua Hotch, mais on doit d'abord savoir pourquoi ils font ça. Ainsi, nous saurons qui ils sont et où ils sont.

\- On a l'impression que cela vous amuse, fit Jane revenu écouter les résultats des recherches.

\- Pardon ! fit Morgan, qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants. »

Hotch savait que l'homme blond lui parlait mais il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec lui, il avait mieux à faire que se battre avec un homme incapable de s'assumer.

« Oui, vous vous focalisez sur les tueurs et non les victimes, vous voulez savoir qui ils sont, mais pendant ce temps, eux ils vont tuer ! Ne serrait-il pas plus logique de chercher une prochaine victime ?

\- On connait notre travail, répliqua Morgan.

\- Peut-être, mais je pense que le dossier sur le meurtre des parents de Zack et Jason vous en apprendra beaucoup plus, mais bon après vous voyez !

\- Jane, va faire du thé et des gâteaux pour tes gosses. Tu apprendras peut-être comment s'y prendre avec des enfants traumatisés, railla Elyon, une lueur de haine pure dans les yeux. »

Jane ouvrit la bouche, mais, avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Elyon l'attrapa par le coude et le traîna jusqu'aux enfants, en leur disant que si les petits ne retenaient pas le blond, il risquait de partir. Les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer et à s'accrocher éperdument au mentaliste, qui se retrouvait bloqué. Morgan, de son côté, sentait que ce type n'était pas réellement net, aussi il passa dans la pièce à côté et appela Garcia.

« Salut Princesse.

\- Salut beau prince ! Alors comme ça vous faites cavaliers seuls ?

\- Garcia...

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses une rapide recherche sur un type.

\- Oh ! Un tueur ? Un suspect ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, juste un clown qui travaille avec le CBI.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les clowns !

\- Je sais ma belle, ce type s'appelle Patrick Jane.

\- Patrick Jane ? Le Patrick Jane ? répéta-t-elle, très étonnée.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ce type ?

\- Garcia !

\- Ok, c'était un très grand médium connu de toute la Californie. Il a beaucoup aidé la police.

\- Et ?

\- Et il a disparu de la circulation pendant quelques temps, i ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre des journaux télé, commença-t-elle en effectuant des recherches sur son ordinateur. Oups ! fit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'me suis trompée. Je sais pourquoi il a disparu de la circulation.

\- Pourquoi ?


	13. Chapter 12

_\- J'me suis trompée. Je sais pourquoi il a disparu de la circulation._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

\- Le tueur sur lequel il enquêtait avec la police a tué sa femme et sa seconde fille Patrick Jane a été interné pendant quelques temps à cause de ça. On dit que maintenant il n'est plus le même !

\- Alors ça explique beaucoup de choses, lança Morgan. Merci beauté, je te rappelle plus tard. »

Pendant ce temps, Reid reprit sa lecture des dossiers, il en lisait 6 en même temps, Rigsby le regardait étrangement, Cho se mit près de son collègue, celui-ci lui demanda :

« Comment il fait ?

\- J'en sais rien, il a regardé tous les dossiers avant que j'ai pu jeter un œil à l'un d'eux, fit Cho, toujours avec son air neutre.

\- Et tu ne trouves pas ça effrayant ?

\- Non, pas plus que Jane.

\- Jane n'est pas effrayant, il est énervant ! C'est pas pareil !

\- Ah oui ? Et elle est où la différence ?

\- Moi je trouve ça cool, intervint Elyon, dont les collègues n'avaient encore une fois pas remarqué la présence. »

Spencer sourit. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé son intelligence cool. Au mieux bizarre. Jane arriva au même moment, il se mit sur son canapé avec Zack, qui le suivait partout, et Jason qui fit comme Jane. Reid leva la tête de ses dossiers et déclara à voix haute qu'il avait du nouveau. Tout le monde rappliqua vers le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- D'après l'étude des dossiers, nos tueurs ne sont pas n'importe quels tueurs ! Ils ne tuent pas par hasard, je pense que les victimes les connaissaient.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hotch.

\- Je trouve ça étrange que toutes ces familles aient été tuées comme ça, par hasard, car généralement un père violent n'est pas vu par les voisins et sauf s'il y a plainte, personne ne le remarque. Donc je pense que les tueurs sont liés au système de justice ou d'aide envers les personnes battues.

\- Quoi ? Ce serrais un flic ? répliqua Lisbon.

\- Il y a 95% de chance que ce soit un policier qui ait travaillé sur toutes ses affaires, je ne pense pas que le second tueur le soit, car il est très impulsif, agressif et violent. Je pense que le policier est le moyen d'entrée dans la maison et que c'est pour cela que personne n'a entendu ou vu de voleurs, continua Reid.

\- Tu as trouvé des noms ? demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, j'ai trois noms, Nick Sumer, Raymond Fisher, et Alex O'Donnell. Ces trois là sont sur toutes les listes de plaintes.

\- Peut-être, commença Morgan, que les enfants pourraient nous dire tout ce qui s'est passé, si on leur parle.

\- Les interroger ? Non mais vous plaisantez ? Ils sont choqués et vous voulez remuer le couteau dans la plaie en leur demandant s'ils veulent bien se rappeler le jour le plus horrible de leur vie ?

\- Jane, tu ne sais pas ce que ressent un enfant traumatisé. Au mieux, tu sais ce que ressent un père fautif. »

Jane semblait énervé, il était difficile de savoir s'il l'était vraiment ou si tout ceci était une comédie. Jason regardait son protecteur d'un air interrogatif et presque effrayés. Jane se retourna vers les enfants et leur dit d'aller dans la cuisine. Lorsque les enfants furent dans la cuisine, le ton monta entre les deux hommes.

« Je ne comptais pas leur demander les informations de cette manière, nous savons nous y prendre avec les enfants, fit Morgan.

\- On ne dirait pas ! lâcha Jane.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Morgan.

\- Ne faîtes pas attention, il ne supporte pas ses défauts et donc il les attribue à tout le monde pour faire croire qu'il n'en n'a pas, éluda Elyon en lisant une feuille de papier, une main sur sa tasse.

\- On va s'arrêter là, fit Lisbon. Jane, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Ils me contrarient ! »

Hotch eu un hochement de tête, comment un homme, de qui on disait qu'il était intelligent, pouvait se comporter de la sorte ? Après un duel de regard entre le mentaliste et la tatouée, Jane s'avoua vaincu et se retira, allant dans la cuisine rejoindre les enfants et se faire un thé.

« Agent Morgan je suis désolée. Il faut pas faire attention à Jane ! Il est très utile mais là, il est..., commença Lisbon.

\- Absent ? proposa Van Pelt.

\- Oui.

\- Peut-être mais je trouve cela étrange que vous acceptiez ce comportement, fit Hotch avec un ton autoritaire.


	14. Chapter 13

_\- Peut-être mais je trouve cela étrange que vous acceptiez ce comportement, fit Hotch avec un ton autoritaire._

\- Hé ! C'est mon équipe ! Je gère ! Moi ce que je trouve étrange c'est que vous ayez un gosse dans votre équipe, je ne vous fais pas de reproche pour autant ! aboya la jeune femme.

\- Lisbon ! C'est peut-être un gosse, mais je suis plus jeune que lui et vous le savez, et en plus, il est contrôlable, lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jane ! répliqua violemment Elyon en levant le nez de sa feuille. »

Hotch regarda bizarrement cette jeune fille qui défendait un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, en enfonçant un homme avec lequel elle travaillait depuis des années. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque cette jeune fille était la plus saine d'esprit de cette petite bande, et la seule à accepter leur aide sans leur mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Il lui adressa donc un sourire paternel comme il en faisait aux membres de son équipe.

« On pourrait revenir à l'affaire ? demanda Morgan. La seule façon pour moi de chopper ces types, c'est de parler aux mômes, mais si votre collègue refuse que l'on s'approche je ne vois pas comment on peut faire.

\- Je sais agent Morgan. Laissez-moi faire et vous pourrez parler aux enfants, répliqua Lisbon. En attendant, on pourrait essayer de trouver leurs futures victimes ?

\- Oui, fit Reid, je pense que nous pouvons faire le profil des futurs victimes.

\- Bien, je vous laisse les rennes, pendant ce temps je vais convaincre Jane. »

Lisbon sortit de la pièce et laissa Hotch gérer tout le monde. Celui-ci regarda ses hommes et ceux de Lisbon, tous attendaient le top départ pour commencer le déballage d'hypothèses.

« D'après ce qu'on sait, les premières victimes sont les pères, ils sont violents ou indignes, ce qui met nos tueurs en colère, commença Reid.

\- Vous pensez à quoi ? Les tueurs ont eu des enfances houleuses ? demanda Elyon.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on pense, fit Morgan.

\- Mais aucun des flics qui sont ici, du moins ceux dont vous avez noté les noms ont eu ce genre d'enfance, répliqua Rigsby.

\- Généralement, fit Hotch, les personnes victimes de maltraitance infantile ne le mettent pas dans leur CV, mais il a de forte probabilité pour que ces enfants finissent plus tard d'un côté ou de l'autre de la justice. »

Hotch savait de quoi il parlait, son enfance n'avait pas été rose, mais il avait choisi de devenir avocat pour aider les gens, puis il avait changé de bord et était devenu agent du FBI. La même chose s'était produite avec Reid, et avec Morgan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ? demanda Cho.

\- On sait que le dominateur est organisé, reprit Reid, ils ont du savoir-faire, surtout avec les enfants, car tenir des enfants très jeunes et effrayés comme ils le font ce n'est pas facile.

\- Oui mais comment est-ce que les deux gamins ont pu leur échapper dans ce cas-là ? demanda Van Pelt.

\- Parce qu'ils sont malins, largua Jane de retour dans les bureaux. Zack n'arrêtait pas de murmurer quelque chose, et je viens enfin de comprendre.

\- Jane, c'était quoi ? demanda Cho.

\- Oui, fit Rigsby, allez crache le morceau !

\- Zack disait « maison, maison, maison, ... »

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? fit Morgan.

\- Oui, fit Jane avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous aider...commença Morgan.

\- La maison du chien ! s'écria Hotch. Vous savez qui lui a dit ce mot ?

\- Oui, fit Jane. Je ne vous le dirais que lorsque votre collègue me dira pourquoi il me déteste. Et aussi ce qu'il cache à tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? fit Morgan. Je ne cache rien. Et je ne vous déteste pas.

\- Menteur ! lâcha Jane avec un air enfantin et arrogant.

\- Voilà pourquoi je me méfie de vous. Vous êtes arrogant et gamin, on ne peut pas compter sur vous.

\- Vous mentez encore ! Vous savez des choses que vous cachez à vos partenaires ! Je dirais que ces choses me concernent, et que vous attendez le bon moment pour les dire !

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez responsable de la mort de votre femme et de votre fille, qu'on doit tous en payer les pots cassés. Vous rejetez l'amour pour votre défunt enfant sur ces deux garçons. Vous avez tord de faire ça, car ces gamins ne seront jamais vos fils. Vous vous voilez la face.

\- Morgan ! fit Hotch.

\- Ne l'interrompez pas agent Hotchner, tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Même s'il en manque un tout petit bout, murmura Elyon.

Jane dévisagea tout le monde, ce que Morgan venait de dire n'était pas faux, mais Jane avait en moins de 24 heures retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu : l'innocence et la sincérité de l'amour d'un enfant. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais il savait que ces enfants ne pouvaient pas rester avec lui, un grand danger les attendrait s'ils restaient chez lui.

« Jane...est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Je vais...je vais aller dans la cuisine...avec les petits..., dit-il en partant, l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda sèchement Lisbon à Derek.

\- Il m'a forcé à lui dire ce que je pensais !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas mentir ? répliqua Lisbon.


	15. Chapter 14

_\- Il m'a forcé à lui dire ce que je pensais !_

_\- Vous ne pouviez pas mentir ? répliqua Lisbon._

\- Patron, Jane l'aurait deviné...tenta Rigsby. »

Lisbon lui envoya son traditionnel regard de tueur. L'homme baissa la tête ; il venait de comprendre qu'il aurait dû se taire.

« Ecoutez agent Lisbon, il est vrai que Morgan n'y a pas été de main morte, mais avouez que ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai. »

Lisbon n'osa pas répondre « oui », mais une voix derrière l'agent Hotchner retentit.

« Oui, fit Jane. Il a raison, et c'est pour ça que je viens vous aider. Ces enfants ont besoin de savoir la vérité. Et pour ça, je peux les aider. J'ai parlé avec Jason, l'ainé, il est d'accord pour vous dire tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il veut que je reste avec lui.

\- D'accord, fit Morgan.

\- Je vais le chercher, fit Lisbon.

\- Attendez Jane, fit Morgan à l'écart des autres, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit.

\- Non, c'était normal et très honnête. Vous venez de sauver l'affaire, croyez-moi ! »

Jane lui envoya un regard amicale, pour une fois ente les deux hommes le regard était franc et vrai. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où Lisbon avait fait venir Jason. L'enfant était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une veste du CBI, qu'il avait refusé de rendre à l'agent qui lui avait prêtée. Jason était effrayé même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, les agents le voyaient bien. Jane lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Reid lui dit d'une voix douce et calme.

« Hey Jason, si tu veux t'arrêter tu as le droit et même si tu ne veux plus nous raconter tu as le droit. Personne ne t'en voudra, tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui monsieur...

\- Jason, fit Jane, il n' a pas l'âge d'être appelé monsieur ! »

Jason eut un sourire et il déclara :

« Je vais le faire...

\- D'accord, fit Hotch. Tu peux nous raconter votre dernière soirée à tes parents et toi ?

\- Il pleuvait ce soir là, commença le petit après avoir fermé les yeux, maman nous demandait de nous calmer à Zack et moi. Mais en fait c'est papa qui nous faisait rire. On a mangé en regardant la télé. Après le film, maman a dit à Zack d'aller se coucher. Moi je ne voulais pas dormir maintenant, alors pendant que maman lisait une histoire à Zack, papa et moi on est allés dans le garage et on a travaillé sur notre maquette...

\- Quelle maquette? demanda Jane. »

Hotch le regarda, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

« Une maquette d'avion. Papa était pilote dans l'armée...

\- Qu'avez-vous fait après ? demanda Reid.

\- Maman est venue nous chercher, elle a dit qu'il était tard et que je devais me coucher. Quand on est montés, il y avait une dame qui parlait à la télé, elle disait que les gens de notre quartier devaient faire très attention parce que des méchants faisaient du mal aux gens. Maman a dit que personne ne viendrait dans notre maison. Quand elle m'a bordé, elle m'a dit que si jamais il y avait un problème, et qu'elle disait maison Rusty, on devait se cacher dans la niche de Rusty...

\- Et c'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ? demanda Morgan à voix assez basse.

\- Oui...fit Jason les larmes aux yeux. Des gens ont sonné à la porte, je ne dormais pas, alors j'ai regardé qui c'était. Maman les a fait entrer...

\- Ils étaient plusieurs ? demanda Jane.

\- Oui, deux...deux messieurs.

\- Bien Jason, c'est parfait, tu veux faire une pause ? demanda Hotch a son tour.

\- Non, monsieur...Lorsque les deux messieurs ils sont entrés dans la maison, papa leur a dit qu'il était tard et que mon frère et moi on dormait. Le premier des messieurs a sorti un jouet et il l'a mis vers papa et maman. Après ils sont tous montés dans la chambre de papa et maman. Moi je me suis caché parce que je ne voulais pas me faire gronder.

\- Et après ? demanda Morgan.

\- L'un des hommes a été dans ma chambre, et au même moment qu'il est sortit, Zack a voulu aller aux toilettes, maman est sortie de sa chambre avec du sang sur le visage, et elle a crié « Maison Rusty ». Alors j'ai pris mon frère et on a été se cacher.

\- Tu as été très courageux Jason. Tu as sauvé ton frère ! fit Jane en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Mais papa et maman, j'ai pas pu les sauver...

\- Jason, tu ne pouvais pas, fit Reid, ta maman voulait surtout que tu sauves ton petit frère et c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu es un héro pour lui.

\- Monsieur Jane, fit Hotch, vous voulez rester un peu avec Jason ?

\- J'aimerais juste faire quelque chose avant de laisser Jason tranquille, répliqua Jane. Ecoutes bonhomme, tu nous as dit que tu as vu les hommes ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu peux les reconnaître ? Est-ce que l'un des hommes sur ces photos étaient dans ta maison ?


	16. Chapter 15

_\- Tu peux les reconnaître ? Est-ce que l'un des hommes sur ces photos étaient dans ta maison ?_

\- C'EST LUI ! s'écria-t-il après avoir observé les photos des trois policiers suspectés. »

Il montra du doigt Nick Sumer. Jane leva les yeux vers les agents, il eut un léger sourire qui se dessina sur son visage puis il dit à l'enfant :

« Merci Jason tu peux rejoindre ton frère...nous on va s'occuper de ceux qui ont fait du mal à tes parents. »

Jason commença à partir tout seul, puis Van Pelt qui attendait dehors avec Zack se retrouva en tant que baby-sitter des deux gamins. Elle n'était pas ravie mais en même temps ces deux enfants en avaient bien besoin. Reid se dirigea vers le tableau blanc, auquel il avait affiché tous les éléments du dossiers, et soudain il réalisa un point essentiel, quelque chose qui n'avait frappé personne jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ils ont fait une erreur !

\- Racontes-nous tout, décréta Elyon.

\- O-on est passés au tutoiement ? rougit le jeune docteur.

\- Pas si c'est dérangeant, se referma légèrement la japonaise.

\- Euh, non. Regardez, ce détail ne m'avait pas frappé avant, mais là c'est flagrant. Les autres victimes ont été tuées parce que le père était violent, on est d'accord ?

\- Reid, où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Morgan.

\- Simple, les deux gosses ne vivaient plus avec leur père. Depuis deux mois, les enfants vivaient avec leur beau père. Et c'est ça l'erreur !

\- Je vois, fit Jane, ils ont tué une famille normale, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont perdu le contrôle de la situation et que les gosses ont pu se cacher. Le beau-père n'ayant rien avoué et s'étant débattu tout comme la mère, le deuxième tueur était occupé et ne pouvait pas garder les gosses.

\- Exact, sourit Reid.

\- Il est doué le gamin ! fit Jane avec un air d'arrogance. Pas aussi doué que moi, mais il est doué.

\- Jane ! firent ensemble Rigsby, Cho et Lisbon, tandis qu'Elyon lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cesses de l'appeler gamin, _s'il te plait_, demanda Elyon en insistant beaucoup.

\- ...ok.

\- Maintenant qu'on sait qui sont les tueurs, et les erreurs qu'ils ont faites, on sait qu'ils vont recommencer, déclara Reid.

\- Il a raison. On doit voir tout de suite les dossiers dont ce flic s'est occupé, et on doit tout savoir sur sa vie ! continua Morgan.

\- Morgan, vois le dossier personnel avec Garcia, elle ira plus vite que les archives, surtout quand il s'agit d'un flic, indiqua Hotch.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille interroger ses collègues ? demanda Jane.

\- Vous tenez réellement à vous faire casser la gueule ? demanda d'un air perplexe Morgan. »

Jane le regarda d'un air intrigué il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore dit pour se prendre une nouvelle remarque. Morgan ne voyant pas de réponse appela Garcia.

« Salut princesse, dis, tu peux me sortir le dossier d'un flic de Sacramento ?

\- Vas-y mon cœur, dis-moi le nom !

\- Nick Sumer...

\- Nick Sumer, Nick Sumer...répéta Garcia. Je l'ai !

\- Et bah, elle est rapide, fit Cho.

\- Pire que Van Pelt ! lâcha Rigsby.

\- Alors beauté, qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? demanda Morgan. Attends je mets le haut parleur.

\- Bien mon beau gosse. Accrochez-vous, Nick Sumer est né à Los Angeles, il a grandit là-bas, sa mère était serveuse et son père était au chômage. Lui et son frère s'étaient souvent rendus à l'hôpital.

\- Le père les battait ! conclut Jane.

\- C'est qui ça ? C'est pas Reid, j'aurais reconnue la voix. Qui a osé couper mon explication ?!

\- Euh...C'est moi, Patrick Jane, je travaille au CBI.

\- Jane, la ferme ! fit Lisbon. Vous pouvez reprendre mademoiselle.

\- Bien, donc oui, ils étaient battus, le frère cadet, Steven est devenue handicapé à force de prendre des coups. Il a gardé l'esprit d'un enfant de 10 ans. Le père a été retrouvé mort i mois, deux semaines après que celui-ci ait tué accidentellement la mère. Et je pèse mes mots...Elle a été retrouvée dehors, enfermée dans la cabane. Il a dit qu'elle s'y était enfermée toute seule. Enfin bon vous voyez le genre !

\- On t'a suivi ma belle. Merci.

\- Garcia ! reprit Hotch. Fais-moi des recherches sur le frère, on doit savoir où il est.

\- C'est lancé monsieur... »

Au bout de quelques instant de silence, Garcia reprit :

« Monsieur...il vit ici, enfin à Sacramento, avec son frère. Il ne travaille pas, et a été déclaré invalide. Il est à la charge de son frère.

\- Merci ma belle ! fit Morgan en raccrochant.

\- D'accord, la mort de la mère a été le déclencheur, fit Reid.

\- Et le père le premier meurtre, continua Morgan. Pour protéger les enfants et les empêcher de devenir comme son frère, Nick décide de les tuer. On doit donc chercher des familles, ayant deux enfants, âgés maximum de 8 ans. Dont le père est violent et la mère ayant retiré ses plaintes.

\- D'accord, firent les autres personnes dans la pièce. »


	17. Chapter 16

_[...] On doit donc chercher des familles, ayant deux enfants, âgés maximum de 8 ans. Dont le père est violent et la mère ayant retiré ses plaintes._

_\- D'accord, firent les autres personnes dans la pièce. »_

Reid se mit tout de suite sur les dossiers et commença a en lire plusieurs en même temps.

« Il y a un mot pour dire énervant et fascinant ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Jane ! firent Elyon, Cho et Rigsby.

\- Reid ! lâcha en même temps Morgan. »

Ils se regardèrent tous et rigolèrent. Puis ils se remirent au travail. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches acharnées, et encore plus de cafés engloutis, ils voulaient trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une nouvelle proie. Nick et son frère allaient agir vite, ils ne prendraient pas le temps d'attendre la soirée, le policier avait prit sa journée, prétextant un problème avec son frère. Les agents avaient très peu de temps. Soudain, Reid s'exclama.

« John et Danielle Fox, ils ont deux enfants, Manuel et Kimberly, âgés respectivement de 4 et 7 ans. La mère vient de retirer sa plainte pour violence conjugal.

\- Ca colle au profil, déclara Hotch. Agent Lisbon, on va avoir besoin de tous vos hommes sur ce coup-ci.

\- On vous suit agent Hotchner, conclut Lisbon. »

Reid nota l'adresse sur un morceau de papier, et suivit les autres. Les deux groupes se séparèrent, Reid donna le papier à Van Pelt, et la jeune femme lui demanda :

« Mais vous, vous n'avez pas l'adresse ?

\- Si, c'est dans sa tête ! sourit Morgan. »

Les deux voitures roulèrent très vite jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée, une autre voiture était garée devant, la plaque d'immatriculation correspondait à celle de Nick Sumer. Hotch fit signe à Lisbon pour se regrouper.

« Ecoutez, fit Hotch, il faut que quelqu'un aille frapper à cette porte, il faut que cette personne soit capable de faire diversion le temps qu'on passe par derrière. »

Lisbon esquissa un sourire, et se retourna vers Elyon.

« Tu sais faire la femme qui a perdue ses clés ?

\- Je peux même faire la prostituée appelée par le mari si tu veux, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Reid fit une légère grimace qui n'échappa pas à la jeune agent. Celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse passer pour une prostituée. Elle lui adressa un sourire jovial, et se leva, avant de se diriger vers la maison. Elyon avait mis son arme dans son dos, et sa plaque dans sa poche arrière : pour tout le monde, elle était une femme ordinaire qui venait frapper à la porte d'un autre homme ordinaire. Elle frappa à la porte, entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Pendant ce temps, Hotch avait fait les équipes. Morgan avec Reid, Cho et Rigsby, Van Pelt devait garder un œil sur le mentaliste. Et Lisbon serait avec lui. Jane avait reçut l'ordre de ne pas bouger de la voiture, sous peine de se faire descendre. Une ombre ouvrit enfin la porte, c'était une femme, sûrement madame Fox. Elle semblait terrorisée, Elyon eut un sourire naïf.

« Désolé de vous déranger, je suis Yoko Haruki, j'habite à environ cent mètres par la gauche. J'ai emménagé il y a peu, mais j'ai perdu mes clés, et j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la maison. Mon petit-ami doit être fou d'inquiétude. Puis-je vous emprunter votre téléphone pour lui dire que tout va bien ?

\- Désolée, mais...je... »

L'homme paraissait déboussolé. Elyon savait très bien comment faire pour déboussoler les gens, il suffisait de mentir avec beaucoup de détails précis et une conviction à toute épreuve. L'homme la jaugea, puis murmura une phrase à la femme, et soudain celle-ci accepta que l'agent rentre dans la maison. Elyon fut légèrement surprise, mais elle ne se démonta pas et entra. Jane qui avait tout vu, et qui n'avait pas de moyen de prévenir l'équipe, décida d'aller aider Elyon, il se doutait que celle-ci avait parlé d'un petit ami. Malgré les cris de protestations de Van Pelt, il se dirigea vers la maison et toqua. Danielle Fox ouvrit de nouveau la porte, et Jane se prit le culot de rentrer dans la maison en criant.

« Et bah tu es là ! Non, mais tu n'as pas vu l'heure ?! Et puis pourquoi tu fais la causette avec les voisins ?! »

Elyon comprit assez vite ce qui se passait et elle déclara l'air presque affolée.

« Mais, j'ai oublié mes clés...Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je suis venue ici pour que cette charmante dame me permette de me servir de son téléphone pour t'appeler !

\- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois ? Et là, ils ont dit quoi les flics ? Que tu étais une pauvre martyre ? Mais toutes les femmes sont comme ça ! Alors maintenant dépêches-toi de venir ! »


	18. Chapter 17

_\- Ah oui ? Comme la dernière fois ? Et là, ils ont dit quoi les flics ? Que tu étais une pauvre martyre ? Mais toutes les femmes sont comme ça ! Alors maintenant dépêches-toi de venir ! »_

Mais Steven venait de réagir, et là, Jane comprit, le cerveau n'était pas celui auquel il pensait. Elyon le regarda avec une intensité qui signifiait qu'elle en avait légèrement marre des coups fourrés.

« Mets les mains en l'air ! ordonna Steven. »

Jane mit en l'air ses mains. Danielle, se mit à pleurer, elle savait que c'était cet homme le plus dangereux des deux frères et non Nick. Elyon laissa tomber sa couverture, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas que maintenant, elle pensa « Merci Jane ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça Steven.

\- Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

\- On sait beaucoup de choses sur vous, et sur votre frère...On sait pourquoi vous faites tout ça.

\- Vous êtes des flics ! cria Steven.

\- Elle oui, pas moi...fit Jane en montrant Elyon du doigt.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! cria de nouveau Steven.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Non, sans rire, qu'est-ce qui peut vous déranger dans le fait qu'on vous parle ? Sans rire, c'est pas comme si fracasser la tête de quelqu'un avec un marteau demandait des efforts de concentration incroyables, c'est bête comme chou. Ah, vous craignez que ce ne soit une diversion ?... »

Elle allait continuer, mais Cho et Reid le menaçait d'un pistolet.

« Bah vous aviez raison, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- CBI ! cria Cho. Lâches ton arme ! »

Dès que Hotch et Lisbon avaient entendu ce signal, ils montèrent quatre à quatre dans la chambre des parents où se trouvaient le père et Nick. Peu avant, Morgan avait escaladé le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre des enfants, et les avait fait descendre tandis que Rigsby les avait réceptionnés. A l'étage, la porte était ouverte, et Nick, sachant comment il finirait, répétait en boucle.

« Il fallait les sauver ! Il le fallait !

\- Ok, on sait, commença Hotch, tout en s'approchant petit à petit. Allez Nick, pose cette arme. On sait que vous vouliez juste les protéger.

\- Il fallait les sauver ! Il...Il... »

Nick, regarda Hotch, et ce regard voulait tout dire. Il leva son arme à sa tempe et pressa la détente. Hotch eut juste le temps de tourner la tête sur le côté. En bas, Steven avait lâché son arme, Jane regarda Elyon et lui dit avec un sourire.

« Et bah, on a eu chaud ! Je crois que je ne viendrai plus te sauver la vie Elyon. »

Après cette déclaration, Jane sortit et alla s'assoir dans la voiture.

« Tu sais, Jane a beau être odieux, il t'a sauvée sur ce coup-ci. Ce mec ne t'aurait jamais laissé appeler qui que se soit ! lui dit Rigsby.

\- Bon, on a tout le monde ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Oui patron ! fit Cho en regardant les gamins dans les bras de leurs parents.

\- Ca fait du bien de voir ces gosses avec leurs parents, décréta Elyon en passant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- N'oubliez pas que cet homme bat sa femme ! largua Morgan.

\- Faux ! sourit Elyon, les yeux fermés. La plainte était contre le beau frère de Danielle Fox, pas contre son mari, mais elle avait refusé de dire le nom de l'homme. Nick en a conclut que c'était une plainte conjugale, quand elle l'a su, elle a retiré la plainte.

\- Alors ce couple, n'a jamais eu de problème ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Il est dit que seul 3% des couples vivent sans jamais avoir de problèmes et donc on peut en conclure que 97% des couples ont des problèmes, je dirais qu'il y a donc 1 chance sur...

\- Reid ! Stop ! fit Hotchner.

\- 33,3 conclut Elyon, un sourire espiègle.

\- Oh non, ne l'encouragez pas, désespéra Morgan.

\- Exact, sourit Reid. »

Décidemment, le petit génie appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme qui venait de sauver toute la famille, et quoi qu'en dise Jane, sans son aide la jeune femme aurait réussi. Tous montèrent en voiture et retournèrent au central. Les deux garçons attendaient Jane, ils lui sautèrent dans les bras dès qu'il arriva.

« Patrick !

\- Salut les garçons.

\- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Zack.

\- Quoi ? répéta Jane.

\- Notre tata va venir s'occuper de nous !

\- Quoi ? Mais qui vous à dit ça ?

\- Une dame qui travaille ici, elle était au bureau là-bas. »

Jane savait que les gamins parlaient de la secrétaire, il comprit alors que le départ des garçons était imminent. Il leur sourit et leur déclara :

« Vous serez bien avec votre tante...

\- Mais toi, on te verra plus ? demanda Zack avec un petit air triste.

\- Si, je viendrais vous voir, mais pas souvent, quand votre tante sera d'accord. »

Soudain une femme arriva, Jane continua sa phrase :

« Regardez qui voilà... »


	19. Chapter 18

_« Regardez qui voilà... »_

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur tante. Jane lui se coucha sur son divan et tenta d'oublier cette rencontre, oublier était la seule chose à faire, le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir, de ne plus souffrir. Soudain Jane sentit deux petites mains le toucher, Zack et Jason étaient revenus lui dire au revoir. Zack lui donna un papier et lui dit de l'ouvrir que lorsqu'ils seraient partis, Jane accepta, il savait que donner une promesse à un enfant était considéré comme sacré pour eux. Il attendit, et finie par ouvrir le papier, il y vit un dessin représentant les deux enfants, tenant les mains de Jane. Celui-ci sourit, il posa délicatement le dessin sur le dossier du divan et referma les yeux en souriant. Lisbon remercia Hotch d'être venu les aider avec son équipe et les laissa repartir.

« Au fait mademoiselle, commença Morgan en se dirigeant vers Elyon.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était quoi la partie qui manquait ?

\- Quand ?

\- Quand vous parliez de Jane et de son passé.

\- Dans votre charmante histoire, vous oubliez juste de préciser que Jane avait une fille aînée, issue d'un premier amour, et qu'il l'a laissée se débrouiller seule.

\- Comment savez-vous ?

\- Parce que mon nom de naissance est Jane, et pas Kirarin, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Spencer, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange verbal, la regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser entre les deux premiers. Voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré cette évidence malgré les années, Spencer lui prit délicatement la main, et elle sursauta. Morgan sourit, d'habitude c'était l'inverse. Spencer lui murmura de demander une semaine pour lui à Hotch. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser, le jeune docteur n'en n'avait jamais prises. Avec Elyon, ils ressortirent du bureau du CBI. Ils allèrent dans un café.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas que vous devriez prendre des vacances juste pour un conflit familial.

\- Oh, je n'en prends pas pour ça. J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître en dehors de votre environnement de travail.

\- Ah, rougit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous voulez une réponse franche ?

\- Non, en général je préfère qu'on me mente, mais bon, pour une fois, je veux bien accepter la vérité, railla-t-elle, méfiante. »

Le jeune docteur plaça sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et l'approcha de lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela eut un effet d'électrochoc pour elle. Elle se releva, elle qui était si sûre d'elle habituellement était désemparée devant ce jeune homme.

« Ecoutes, c'est pas pour être vulgaire mais...je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Pour toute réponse, Spencer lui prit de nouveau la main.

« Tu devrais me laisser une chance. Je ne suis pas le petit-ami idéal, parce que je sors tout un tas de données dont tout le monde se fiche. Je ne suis pas avide de contact physique, j'ai horreur du noir et je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre. Mais on a aussi des points communs. Mon père aussi m'a abandonné, mais ma mère n'était pas morte, elle était schizophrène alors... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, Elyon avait posé sa main sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme pu alors reprendre son souffle, et il remarqua que la jeune fille avait l'air sincèrement touchée. Elle soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Suivre son cœur et risquer d'être une nouvelle fois déçue ou continuer à vivre comme elle le faisait sans attache sentimentale ? Elle choisit pour une fois d'écouter son cœur, et embrassa doucement l'agent en face d'elle. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Derek tandis la main vers Cho et Rigsby, qui lui donnèrent chacun 20 dollars.

« Je vous avais dit les mecs que Spencer lui dirait qu'elle lui plait, et qu'elle accepterait de faire un essai. Je l'ai vraiment bien formé. »

Fin.


End file.
